Elladan
“You are protective of your beliefs, Noldorin, a fact which can only be respected.” - Elladan to Mageth, when they first met. Elladan was the twin brother of Elrohir, the older brother of Arwen Undomiel and the eldest son of Elrond Half-Elven. One of the greatest warriors of Middle-earth during his lifetime, Elladan was known across Eriador due to his work alongside the Dunedain Rangers of the North, and, before the Dunedain became the Rangers, the Kingdom of Arnor. Early life Born in TA 130 to Elrond Half-Elven and Celebrian, the daughter of Galadriel, Elladan was the twin brother of Elrohir. Learning to fight from an early age, the two brothers soon became strong, cunning fighters, often working away from Imladris on orders from their father. Elladan, against the wishes of both his father and brother, started to befriend the Kings of Arnor, and also became popular among the Arnorians. Elladan also lead the fight against a shadowy group of criminals and brigands who had started attacking Elves within Arnor's borders. Meeting Mageth and the Conspiracy of Arantar Elladan and Elrohir were sent by their father to the village of Bree in the latter days of TA 269. Mageth Vorncollo, the former Captain-General of the Rangers of Lindon and one of the oldest Elves left in Middle-earth, was living in Bree after leaving Lindon. Becoming curious at the idea of Elvish twins, he followed them into the Chetwood forest during a January hunting trip. Overhearing them speak about their father, Mageth asked the brothers who their father was. Elladan pointed his bow at Mageth, but soon lowered it after finding he was also an Elf. Hearing what Mageth ahd to say about his father and about the Race of Men, Elladan ignored his brother's calls to leave and offered an invitation to Mageth, giving him the chance to visit King Eldacar of Arnor. Mageth accepted the offer. Coming to Fornost on Midsummer's Eve, Elladan greeted Mageth in the Fields of Norbury, the vast expanse of farmland surrounding the city. After convincing the guards to let Mageth in, the two strolled through town, Elladan being greeted by multiple citizens of the city. Arriving in the market known as Isildur's Square, the Elves discovered a child with a stab wound in her abdomen, laid on the floor nearby. Mageth used ancient Vanyar magic to heal the girl, earning respect from all and utter shock from Elladan. Sleeping in a house Elladan owned in the city, Elladan was greeted the next morning by Halador, a Sindar diplomat who was from a colony of Elves in Evendim. Halador that he had been having a relationship with a Dunedain woman, and she now had a Half-Elf child. Due to the threats against Elves in Arnor, Halador wished for Elladan to take the child to safety in Imladris. When Mageth went to speak with the mother to arrange a new plan, Elladan noticed two men follow Mageth, and summoned two guards to follow him as he tried to stop the pursuers. Discovering that the pursuers were knocked down by Mageth, Elladan also learnt that the child would be arranged to go to Lindon with any Noldorin Elves in Fornost who would soon be leaving. Returning to Isildur's Square once more, the pair met Eldacar's son, Prince Arantar, who secretly despised Elves and was behind the recent events. How can he be identified? with difficulty, since he is an identical twin. Category:TVV Category:TVV Main Characters Category:TVV Protagonists